


Conte Women Will Rule The World

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M, Minor Character(s), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Jonathan is looking for marriages for his younger daughters. When this news reaches Carthak, the Emperor is very afraid. (AKA 'Kalasin and Kaddar are driving each other mad.')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conte Women Will Rule The World

There was a thirteen-year-old on the throne of the Copper Isles, his cousin Zaimid had only recently returned (now married to the older sister of the Isles' new queen), his own wife seemed intent on driving his mother mad, and his sisters were of no help. His advisors seemed to want his attention or presence constantly - even more so than usual - and his court was very much divided in their opinion of his Tortallan wife.

Kaddar Iliniat was stressed. Actually, that was an understatement. He rubbed his eyes, wearily and stretched. His wife had managed to pry the rings from her swollen fingers and now sat across from him, going over what appeared to be personal letters.

"Kally?" He asked, seeing her yawn.

Kalasin raised her head, dark circles visible under her blue eyes, even with her tan. "Something for you?" She asked, folding her hands on the curve of her belly.

"You've developed a wandering eye," he teased, gently. She had been observing the men of rank closest to them at dinner. "Does someone other than me strike your fancy, my dear?"

She glared at him, letting him know what she thought of _that_ in no uncertain terms. "Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn't want me like _this_," she indicated the curve of her abdomen, a visible sign of the fact that she carried Carthak's heir within, "and your mother would skin me."

He cringed; his mother and his wife fought constantly, usually about matters of decorum. Those arguments were bad enough to be witness to. "So?" He probed.

"For my parents - they're looking at potential husbands for my sisters," she replied, yawning once again. "Father asked me to look at suitable candidates here."

Sisters. She had two, both younger, Kaddar recalled, and all from the same unconventional royal family. He didn't know how much more of that _particular_ family the court could handle.

"Two of you, here? At _once_?" He asked, worried by this prospect.

Kally and her 'odd' ideas and their products - like the schools and hospitals she'd opened - had turned the court on its ear. Zaimid's Lady Sarai was in the process of shocking them once again and scaring them half to death at the same time, with her swordcraft and her fiery attitude. Would his nobles, in particular the older families, _tolerate_ another woman of their like? _Hag's bones_, he thought and groaned.

She only shrugged and removed her slippers, apparently oblivious to his distress. She hadn't been able to fit her feet into sandals in weeks and had resorted to northern-style slippers, despite the heat.

"We might as well bring Daine back and let her tear down the palace - again," he said, dryly, "if your father intends to marry your sister here."

Kalasin raised her eyebrows, elegantly. Had she learned that trick from his mother? No, his older sister. "We can't," she told him, a tiny smile ruining her serious expression. "Daine's pregnant again." She reached across and patted his arm. "Father's looking at the princes of Maren and Galla for the girls, too - don't fuss. Yet."

Kaddar sighed, seeing the mirth on her face at his expense. "I hate you," he grumbled. She was mostly capable of being diplomatic and charming, but in private she had a wicked sense of humor. And, as usual, she was intent on making his life difficult.

"You do _not_," she retorted, levering herself to her feet and crossing to her dressing room. "You just think you do."


End file.
